


Charming

by Nectere



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectere/pseuds/Nectere
Summary: Lena takes Kara to a concert to meet some old friends of hers.





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princess_starr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_starr/gifts).



Kara was thrilled when Lena invited her to go to a concert with her, some classical violinist from Japan that she was friends with, who had stopped in National City during her world tour. If she was honest, Kara didn’t know much about modern classical music on Earth, and had never heard of Michiru Kaiou, but that hadn’t bothered Lena in the slightest. Instead, she told Kara she’d pick her up at seven.

Which would be wonderful, if Kara’s wardrobe contained more than cardigans and cute sundresses, all of which Lena had seen before. Well, she _did_ have a few dresses from when she had been required to attend galas with Cat, but all of them were older and well, she didn’t think any of them _looked_ right. An emergency call to Alex had resulted in eyerolls from Maggie, but it was worth it for the blue dress her sister had let her borrow from the DEO wardrobe for an “undercover operation.”

Pam from HR was not fooled.

By the time Lena arrived at Kara’s unimposing apartment, Alex had helped her with her makeup, while reminding her to be on her guard, and looking like she wanted to say something else, but couldn’t quite manage it before returning home to Maggie. Kara was a little too distracted to pay attention anyway.

Lena appeared at her door, dressed in a gown of garnet that made Kara feel like her blood pressure had gone up several points. “Lena, you look...wow.”

Lena gave one of those laughs that always made Kara smile. “You look very ‘ _wow_ ’ as well, Kara.” She assured her. “Shall we go?” She offered the blonde her arm. “Thomas has the car waiting.”

“Oh, of course!” Kara said, blushing, taking Lena’s arm without even really thinking about it, letting her lead her down to the car. “You never told me how you met a classical violinist. Did you go to boarding school together?” She asked, as she slid into the town car.

“It’s a bit of a long story…” Lena replied, a bit dismissively, but then laughed at the expression on Kara’s face, all reporter with a scoop. “Oh all right! When I was at MIT, we had a visiting academic from Japan doing some research in the astrophysics department. She and I became...close. The university wanted her to stay, but she and two of her friends had taken in an orphan, and she wasn’t willing to leave her long-term.” Lena fiddled slightly with the hem of Kara’s sleeve. “I met Michiru when she and her partner brought Hotaru to visit Setsuna.”

Kara felt her stomach hit her feet. How _close_ had Lena and the astrophysicist been? Was she going to be there? She felt her nerves climb just a bit more. “Well, I can’t wait to hear her play.”

“Oh, you’ll love it Kara!” Lena assured her, biting her lip for a moment before her mouth turned up into the smile that made the superhero feel as recharged as the sunlamps in the DEO. “She has a way of making you really _feel_ the music.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile back, shifting slightly closer to Lena when she smiled without even realising it. Alex worried about Lena, and so did Clark, but Kara saw nothing but her warmth in moments like this.

The National City Concert Hall reminded Kara of old movies, all dark woods, red velvet seats, and glittering gold chandeliers. She was enchanted, as she was every time she came here -- Cat had always insisted her tickets not go to waste when something came up to stop her plans, and Kara had received more than one hand-me-down from the Queen of All Media.

Lena led them up to a box, where a striking young man was sprawled with a program and half-open, but looking on his phone.

“Haruka-san.” Lena said respectfully.

The man looked up, and Kara realised that it wasn’t a man at all. “Lena!” She said, pleased, putting her phone away. “I’m glad you could make it. Michiru was sure you would be busy.” She gave a speculative look to Kara. “Who is your adorable friend?”

Lena shook her head. “I have few people who still want to have anything to do with me, after Lex.” She reminded the woman. “I was glad to be invited.” She gestured slightly to Kara, who was still on her arm, proud of the blonde, despite not knowing how to show it. “And this is Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media.”

“Charmed,” Haruka purred, taking Kara’s free hand and bringing it to her lips. “I’m Tenoh Haruka.”

Kara blushed, unsure of how to handle the attention. “P...pleased to meet you.” Why was she always more confident as Supergirl?

“Is Setsuna coming?” Lena queried, as she led Kara to their seats in the box.

“No, she’s back at home with Hotaru-chan.” Haruka said with a shrug. “Although I was sent with strict instructions to scold you for that grant offer. What’s this make? The fiftieth try?”

“Damn.” Lena swore. “I was hoping she wouldn’t figure that one out.”

Haruka laughed at that, shaking her head. “It was a good try, though.” She winked. “Maybe it’ll be the next try.”

The concert was...lovely. Michiru was a good violinist, but Kara had trouble focusing with the strange jealousy she was feeling. She had no reason to be jealous, after all, but...she felt it anyway. After the concert, Haruka led them backstage, to where Michiru was skittering around a changing room.

No one should look _that_ good after being under lights _that_ hot for _that_ long.

“Michiru!” Haruka called. “I brought you Lena and her date!”

Michiru turned and smiled, stopping whatever she was doing to walk over and hug Lena. “Lena, it is lovely to see you again!”

“And you.” Lena agreed with a smile. “The concert was wonderful, and you look fantastic. Is that gown couture?” She asked, glancing over the seafoam green gown that made Michiru look taller.

“This?” Michiru asked, with a careless gesture. “Setsuna made it for me. You know how she designs when she’s stressed or working on a problem.” She smiled. “But you need to introduce me to your _charming_ companion.”

Kara flushed, despite herself.

“This is Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter with CatCo.” Lena said, touching Kara’s arm and pulling her up beside her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers.” Michiru said, holding out her hand.

Kara shook it, trying to will away her blush. It wasn’t happening. She tried not to be intimidated, but really, could Lena have _one_ friend who wasn’t gorgeous? But nooo, Michiru Kaiou was not only a violinist on a _world tour_ , she also had legs up to _there_ , with perfect _teal_ hair, legs up to _there,_ flawless skin, and wearing a dress from Lena’s other old friend, who apparently designs gorgeous dresses while not working as a _freaking_ astrophysicist! “The pleasure is mine, Ms. Kaiou. National City is lucky to have been blessed with a tour date.”

Michiru laughed. “Oh, Lena, she’s absolutely _darling_. Where did you find her?”

“She interviewed me after I came to National City.” Lena replied, with one of her soft smiles that made Kara feel as if she had been bundled up with hot chocolate on the bitterest winter day. “She’s been the one person to stand with me through everything since I’ve gotten here.”

“She reminds me of Usagi-chan.” Haruka remarked, with a grin.

Michiru hummed, giving Kara a critical look. “Yes, I could see that. You always had _fabulous_ taste, Lena. And how she blushes, I’m sorry if I’ve embarrassed you, Miss Danvers.”

“No..no problem, Ms. Kaiou.” Kara replied, blushing more.

Michiru let out a sigh. “Setsuna will be so jealous. You must join us for dinner. We have reservations at _Il Palazzo_ I believe it is?”

“Oh, we couldn’t possibly intrude, Michiru.” Lena protested.

“Nonsense, Lena!” Michiru said, placing a hand on her shoulder, then brushing a piece of Lena’s hair off her ear. “I _insist_. We’re all friends here.”


End file.
